


A Girl's Bike

by MachineryField



Series: Xenoblade but its modern and quite mundane [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Egil Mumkhar and Xord get small mentions, Gen, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: It's pure chance that Fiora finds herself interested in motorcycles.
Relationships: Dunban & Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles), Fiora & Meyneth (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: Xenoblade but its modern and quite mundane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078421
Kudos: 7





	A Girl's Bike

**Author's Note:**

> Biker Fiora
> 
> Bottom Text

It was a chance meeting, late at night as Fiora walked home from a lateshift at her work. Usually, the vehicles that passed didn’t catch Fiora’s eye -- never did and never would, she thought. A golden motorcycle, however, was just crazy enough to catch her eye.

She found herself staring as it came to a stop, the rider obscured thanks to their helmet and heavy leather. It was like a shining treasure had just opened up before her, tempting her to come closer and dip her toes in.

Before now, Fiora had only had a passing interest in bikes -- she knew Mumkhar had one he was way too proud of, and that Dunban used to ride stunt bikes before his accident… But that was it. Never enough to want to dive in and get one for herself.

Well, at least not until now.

Soon enough, the bike was driving off and Fiora knew she couldn’t keep up on her feet. So instead, she just watched it go and let a plan formulate in her head. First step of learning to ride and getting a bike: talk to Dunban.

She just hoped he wouldn’t try and forbid her from it, despite her already being twenty-one. Dunban did have a habit of trying to be too protective, especially when he knew the dangers…

Oh well, she decided, steeling herself on the walk home. You’d never know if you didn’t try!

\--

“You want to get a motorcycle license? Buy yourself a bike?” Fiora braces herself as Dunban starts to speak. “Fiora, don’t you know how dangerous that is. You know how I lost use of my arm, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, and that’s why I’ll never do stunt riding.” She tries to keep her voice soft as she replies. “I just want a regular old bike. One I can ride to work and to Shulk’s place when I need to make sure he’s been eating.”

Dunban lets out a frustrated sigh, taking a seat at the kitchen table. “Are you sure you truly want to do this, Fiora? Enough that you would do it behind my back if you must?”

Fiora is quiet for a second before nodding. “I think so, sorry.”

“In that case, I suppose I have no choice but to support you.” He lets out a sigh and sits back in his chair. “Better I know what you’re doing so I can help you than you sneaking off at night to have Reyn assist you or something equally horrible.”

Fiora snorts. “Come on! I would at least find someone who knows how to ride a bike to help me if you told me no.”

“Like Mumkhar? I shudder at the thought.”

“Oh come on! I’m more likely to hunt down the mysterious biker with the gold bike than to ask Mumkhar!” She sticks her tongue out at him, despite the smile coming to her face. “I thought you could trust me more than that!”

“As your older brother, I must think of the worst case scenario, you know!” Dunban chuckles a bit as she pokes him in the side. “I’ll see what connections I have to help you along, and I’ll get you some gear, at the very least.”

“Thank you, Dunban!”

“Don’t start thanking me yet.” Dunban shakes his head. “You better start studying -- you’ll need a permit first, you know.”

“I know, I know…” She lets out a small sigh, a smile still on her face. “But let me just be… excited for a minute, okay?”

“Well, alright, I suppose that should be fine.”

\--

Fiora reads over the manual again and groans. It’s hard to focus on the nitty gritty when Reyn and Shulk are constantly talking into her ear, after all… She looks over at them with a frown and lets out an audible huff.

“Do you two think you could be more quiet? We’re supposed to be studying, you know!”

Fiora had invited them over because they were all reading up on things right now -- Shulk for his college class, Reyn on materials for his new job, and Fiora the motorcycle manual. She thought it would be nice for them all to hang out together and read, but she’d forgotten how verbal those two could get…

“Sorry, Fiora.” Shulk scratches his cheek and gives her one of his charming smiles. “You know how it gets…”

“You do always have to talk through things to understand, I know.” She sighs and closes the manual -- she knows most of it like the back of her hand at this point, anyway. “I just don’t wanna mess this up.”

“You don’t need to worry!” Reyn slaps her on the back, the same way he always does, and grins. “If anyone’s gonna master that bike in no time, it’ll be you.”

“I guess you’re right…” She groans and lets her head hit the bed. “Dunban just said he knows just the lady to help me out with riding and getting my first bike, but I can’t meet her until I get the permit. What if my nerves make me fumble?”

“That’s not like you!” Reyn shakes his head. “Come on, keep yer chin up! We’ll be rootin’ for ya!”

“We can even go out for ice cream at your favorite place if it goes well.” Shulk gives her a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder. “So just hang in there! I’m sure you’ll do great.”

She sighs, but there's a small smile on her face when she lifts it. “You guys always know just what to say, don’t you?”

\--

“Nice to meet you.” Galea is a pretty woman, and Fiora wonders how Dunban met someone like this. She knows her brother well, and knows he’s not the type to eye up any woman, let alone one so gorgeous!

“Nice to meet you too!” She pushes that to the side, her brother’s horrible taste in acquaintances can come later. “Dunban told me you could help me get a bike, right…? Are you selling one?”

“Not exactly.” She shakes her head and gestures for Fiora to follow. “Come on.”

Fiora does as she’s told and soon enough, she’s led to a gorgeous bike. It’s white, but the paint seems to have a bit of a golden shimmer to it; the metal and pipes are a deep gold; the handles are just as gold, though streaks of red run through them. She notices glass jewels, somewhere between red and pink, decorating the bike. It’s beautiful, and Fiora wants to jump right on it.

“This is for you. Your brother and I worked out a deal.” Galea smiles at her and Fiora feels like she’s about to collapse. “I’ll teach you and once I’m sure you can handle taking care of it  _ and  _ riding it, the bike is all yours.”

Fiora nods, eyes shining a bit as she looks at Galea. “Thank you! I’ll do my best, I promise!”

She laughs a bit. “Dunban told me you might say that, now… let’s get started.”

\-- 

Having her license and riding on the bike is freeing. She enjoys the feeling of the wind against her, blowing on her jacket. The feeling of the helmet, the same colors as the bike itself, sitting so snugly on her head. She feels like she could go anywhere… but first, she has a date to keep.

She pulls up to the rendezvous point and there’s Galea, waiting as she said she would. She is, of course, not alone. Galea had mentioned a time or two she had a gang of sorts, all motorcycle riders, and Fiora can see there’s quite a few of them.

She comes to a stop, pulls off her helmet, and looks over the group. She recognizes some of them, like Xord and Mumkhar. Others are a total mystery… And then there’s that golden bike.

Noting the man leaning against it, she goes over her own get up in her head again. A semi-transparent black and white shirt, a little daring for her usual wear but she was feeling adventurous. A deep red leather jacket, a few patches sewn on by Galea before Dunban had gifted it to her, and a pair of black leather pants. Her gloves and boots are the same red as her jacket, though white and gold decals decorate the sides of the shoes…

Looking at the way the rest of the people here are dressed, she thinks she fits right in. Doesn’t stop her from running a hand through her short, messy hair, though.

“Look at you!” Mumkhar seems to have realized who she is. “I swear your hair gets shorter each time I see you.”

“It probably does.” She plays with one of the strands and shrugs as she sets her helmet down with the other.

“I see you know him.” Galea smiles and turns to the others. “For those who don’t, this is Fiora, the girl I was telling you all about. Fiora, these are my… members, I guess you could say.”

“Nice to meet you all!” She gives a grin and holds out her hand, to no surprise, Xord is the first to take it.

Others follow and introduce themselves one at a time, and the golden bike owner reveals himself to be Egil. So this was who got her interested in this in the first place… She thinks of thanking him, but decides against it, not wanting to explain their chance encounter he likely doesn’t even remember.

She gets pulled into the fold easily enough, everyone pulling her right in without an issue. She goes home with a smile on her face that night, the drive even more freeing than the one on the way there. 

When she gets inside and settles down for bed, she dreams of the open roads.


End file.
